The present invention relates to a steam turbine system including one or more steam turbines powered by or a boiler or a steam generator and driving a power output shaft connected to an electrical generator for the generation of electrical power. As is well known in the art, the electrical generator generates 50 Hz AC or 60 Hz AC.
During the recent 10-15 years remarkable progress has been made concerning the efficiency of power plants fuelled by coal, natural gas, oil or any other combustible material. In particular the introduction of new high temperature steel has meant significant improvement of the major parameters of the conventional and well proven water/steam cycle so that now main steam pressures in the range of 300 bar together with main and reheat steam temperatures in the range of 600° C. are commercial available.